In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. This change is due in part to a concern over the limited availability of natural resources, a proliferation in personal technology, and a societal shift to adopt more environmentally and user friendly transportation solutions. These considerations have encouraged the development of several new flexible-fuel vehicles, hybrid-electric vehicles, and electric vehicles and the development of autonomous vehicles.
Electric and/or autonomous vehicles require more computing than previous generations of vehicles. With the increased computing demand comes a greater and persistent need to update the software operating on the processor(s) of the electric and/or autonomous vehicle. Unfortunately, upgrading or updating software on an electric and/or autonomous vehicle is more problematic as bugs or errors with the software can create serious and even life-threatening situations for the driver and passengers of the vehicle. As of now, there is no system and/or process for ensuring the safe updating of vehicle software for vehicles that are currently operating.